


Night Visions

by Millie55



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Rebellion, Song Lyrics, Song: Radioactive (Imagine Dragons)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: Chapters based on songs from Imagine Dragons' album Night Visions as well as following the events of Mockingjay. With a single arrow, the rebellion has begun and Gale Hawthorne is a soldier in this war.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Original Female Character(s)





	Night Visions

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

The blast had shaken the district. A large crack that had followed the rush of a hovercraft overhead. It had fallen in the center of town. The blast rattled buildings sending a few to the ground. Among them was the house of a peacekeeper, the enforced walls of the bedrooms still standing even if the roof had fallen from above it. The family had taken refuge inside and was now left beneath the rubble.

Standing in the after-smoke of the bomb, was Gale Hawthorne a young miner working through the district in hopes and drawing people to the woods. Leading them to safety. He had stood outside the impact zone when it fell, school children resting in his arms. He had watched the molten flash and the buildings fall into ash and rubble. Passing the children off to one of the miners he worked alongside before ordering him off to the woods, making promises that he too would soon join them after collecting survivors.

Boots kicking up dirt and ash with each stride, Gale ran to the fallen home of the peacekeeper. Rough callused hands pushed through the heavy wooden beams. Beneath them, he found the still bodies of the peacekeeper and his wife who once bought his squirrel, both bloodied and broken. Both dead. Searching for survivors was seemingly a lost cause. That was until he saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the bed still standing. Children lived in the home. One a girl a year younger than he, the other a child too young for school.

" _Adriena,_ " The voice of the minor went unheard by the brunette's ringing ears. It was his rough hands on her ankles that drew her attention to his presence. A scream threatened to escape her lips until the realization that the man pulling her from coverage was a familiar face. One that she had seen in the halls at school until he had reached eighteen and moved to earn his wages at the mine. The face of the Hawthorne boy was not one she expected to see in the settling dust of her home.

Gale pulled the brunette from underneath the bed to find her young sister held tightly in her arms, tears streaming from her face. The young woman moved to look for her parents who had ordered them under the bed only for Gale's rough hand to meet her cheek, directing her hazel eyes up at him. He carried a sad look in his bright blue eyes. They were dead. He watched as the woman's face hardened with a strength that was comparable to what her father's face once wore.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in_

Reaching between the mattress and its frame, Adriena's shaking hands pulled a red flag bearing the gold of the Mockingjay at its center. It came to great shock that the family were rebel supporters, but then came the reasoning that they were not evacuated with the rest of their peacekeepers and the damage to their home. Standing slowly, the tall brunette climbed up the rubble of her fallen home, approaching the wood supports that remained standing. On the nails that stuck out from it, she placed the flag, letting the symbol fly in the wind.

The rush of the hovercraft returned to the sky and Gale rushed to the side of the survivors he pulled from the ashes. "We have to go!" This time his words drew her attention. Her hand gripped his arm for support as he led her from the ruins of the attack. When their feet were free of degree his pace fell into a run. At first, Adriena stumbled behind him but soon matched his stride with her little sister clinging to her breast. As the hovercraft grew louder, so did the pounding of blood in his ears. One wrong step and they could be in the next blast zone.

The streets of the district were clearing of its citizens. Some ran for the woods at Gale's shouted instructions but most ran to the main road out of District Twelve. Gale however remained on his path to the electric fence that never worked, recruiting people to follow him when he could. He looked up into the sky when the black hovercraft flew low overhead. Gale almost half expected the bomb to drop down on top of them in a bright ball of fire. Instead, the hovercraft moved over the district and to the main road. "No," Gale muttered as they reached the fence. Thousands of people walked that road. "No!" he repeated at the floor of the hovercraft open dropping the bomb that exploded into fire and ash. His expression pained at the sight. The screams of those who survived the first drop could be heard as he stood in the trees. They then were silenced by the rush of another hovercraft and the blast of explosives.

Nine-hundred. Nine-hundred survivors of eight-thousand citizens of the fallen district. Among them, Gale's family as well as the Primrose and Mrs. Everdeen. The others were workers in the mines. Children. Strangers. All left homeless by the attack of the Capital. All survivors of the attack because of one, Gale Hawthorne.

All looked to the man with a broken heart, and a damaged soul for guidance, for he was their saviour. From his eyes, he looked over them for they were his responsibility now. He knew these woods. Gale a soldier of this new war, would lead them to safety.

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive


End file.
